I've Never Known a Girl Like You Before
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Leona x Whip] [Ralf x Clark] "Afrernoon slowly turns into evening. They're a mess. And sated. *Yuri & Yaoi* - F/F & M/M . WARNING! Interplay between smut and fluffy.


**Enjoy~** [You showed me how to say / Exactly what you say / In that very special way!]

* * *

 **::::** **Daytime ::::**

.

"It's breezy outside... They left our room with the window still open."

.

.

 _Pale and naked pairs of legs entangles above the sheets._

.

.

"Just let Ralf and Clark have fun by their own outside the hotel, _darling_."

.

"Hm. Maybe they deserve it. "

.

"…So do **we**."

.

.

 _Yet Leona sulks for no reason._

.

.

"No missions, no tournaments and no coworkers to stop us anymore."

.

"Enjoy it while we're _allowed_ to."

.

"Besides..."

.

.

 _The gunner's inner tights lazily slides against the taller's hips_ _until it finds the right spot to get laid._

 _A muffled sigh is barely contained by the blunette._

 _._

 _._

"...It's a nice view from both places..."

 _._

 _._

 _Deft hands unbuttons Leona's green top uniform._

 _._

 _._

"…You still wear a red blouse under your uniform even when you _dislike_ the color. It's strangely cute... Yet unexpected."

 _._

 _._

 _Tender fingertips runs through sweaty skin._

 _The ragged breath against Whip's bare neck is Leona's reply._

 _._

 _._

"I want to _feel_ you..."

 _._

 _._

 _The careless whisper flows in an ear half hidden by some messy locks of blue hair._

 _Leona could only bite whip's left shoulder to restrain the delightful shiver running down her body._

 _._

 _._

"Help me undress myself, will ya?"

 _._

"Of course."

 _._

 _._

 _Leona rises on her elbows. Whip is still on top of her._

 _Her languid back covered by untied blue strands touches the headboard of the bed._

 _._

 _._

"Be careful."

 _._

 _._

 _Fiery palms cups Leona's cheeks._

 _._

 _._

"I don't want you to get cut by my knifes."

 _._

 _._

 _A long lick on her half open lips side to side as a silent defiance._

 _._

 _._

 _Hands' holding and pressing on the tall and woody headboard._

 _Forearms' rested lightly on Leona's shoulders._

 _Leona kissed her collarbone._ _Then her lips._

 _._

 _._

 _Cold knives gets discarded one by one on the floor._

 _Same as whip's top uniform._

 _Then her Belt. Later her grey Beige breeches._

 _Only their underwear remains.._

 _._

 _._

 _Leona stares at Whip's creamy belly._

 _Then at her firm tights._

 _A pleased lick on her own lips._

 _._

 _._

"Guide me, Seirah."

 _._

"'Sally', please. Seirah is just somebody else."

 _._

"Muchiko."

 _._

"Wha-!? Say again, you-"

 _._

"Whip."

 _._

"Eeeh?"

 _._

"...I'd rather call you 'Whip'. The same way I want to be called ' _The Silent Soldier'_. It only fit us better."

 _._

"Sure it does. It's all about codenames and military slangs... But... I am quite _right_ about one thing."

 _._

 _._

 _One blue eyebrow raises._

 _._

 _._

"You, my dear Leona, can be kinda _loudy_ when touched in the _right spot_."

 _._

"Ah!~"

 _._

"See..?"

 _._

"...Whip..."

 _._

"I won't _hold back_ anymore."

 _._

 _._

 _The kiss deepened._

 _Same goes to their touch on each other's bodies._

 _._

 _._

 _Tongue meets tongue and produces light moans._

 _Skin grinds skin and causes delightful spasms._

 _Yet they want more than this._

 _._

 _._

 _One wants to bite._ _Another wants to scratch._

 _So they bite and scratch each other eagerly..._

 _...Until their bodies' painted in pale red marks here and there._

 _._

 _._

 _There's no pain in pleasure._

 _But a certain urgency at sucking._

 _._

 _._

 _One licks the others belly and travels her wet tongue down…_

 _Another push and pull at her lover's hair._

 _She really loves to guide. One just obeys._

 _._

 _._

 _They're so close- One purrs deeply..._

 _Another's pleased and loudly groam._

 _They're not done yet. The fun only begun._

 _._

 _._

 _Afrernoon slowly turns into evening._

 _They're a mess._

 _and sated._

 _Lying stark naked over the soaked sheets._

 _No shame at all._

 _Just… Musings.._

 _._

 _._

"Whip..."

 _._

"...Hmmmmm?"

 _._

"What are we doing?"

 _._

"Making love."

 _._

"..."

 _._

"Is something wrong?"

 _._

 _._

 _Leona shakes her head._

 _._

 _._

"...Leona..."

 _._

"Why... Why you like to have sex with me?"

 _._

"Because it's not just- - Sex- - Sigh… You don't get it, do you? We can't do it with our comrades so we're doing it with each other. Not that I would _want_ to do it with one of those two muscle heads… You are different. _Thank Goddess you are different._ "

 _._

 _._

 _A questioning stare from blue eyes to brown ones._

 _._

 _._

"I... Must admit that when I heard about you for the first time I find it _all_ just... Weird. But I really couldn't judge, given my own situation."

 _._

"You are a clone, and I am a bloodlust tool of one ancient entity."

 _._

"Geez, Such problematic brats, don't you say? Just two children born from wrong… Yet there we are."

 _._

 _._

 _A frequent click from her empty Desert Eagle's trigger._

 _._

 _._

 _A long stare at the ceiling._

 _A shift from the gunner's body._

 _One arm holding her head._

 _The other arm rested on Leona's belly._

 _._

 _._

"Say... How are you feeling, Leona?"

 _._

 _._

 _No response._

 _._

 _._

"I mean being with me, right now?"

 _._

"...Heated."

 _._

"That's it?"

 _._

 _._

 _A shy smile formed on soft lips._

 _._

 _._

"…And Loved."

 _._

" That's Better. Now, c'mere because I didn't finish you yet~"

* * *

 **_Fin~_**

 ** _...Really. Not yet. OMAKE TIME!_**

 **Omake:**

* * *

 **:::: Nighttime ::::**

*Doors open*

*Whip and Leona sleeping together in the bed*

*Discarded clothes and knifes and a _whip_ laying still all over the floor*

Clark: Hm. Seems like they did it again eh, Ralf? They had quite a _party_ here.

Ralf: And they did not invited us? How mean!

Clark: Keh. Keh. Talking as if you would _really_ want do join 'em..

Ralf: Meh, you got me. Touché.

Clark: Just let our kids have fun by their own.

Ralf: Now you're talking like _our own fun_ justended, eh?

Clark: *grins*

Clark: I _dare_ you make me wait at the shower, _Commander_ Ralf.

Ralf: *Smirks* Wanna bet, _Lieutenant_ Clark?

*Both men entered the bathroom*

Ralf: *whispers* I wonder how their faces will twist when they find out we already know what's happening between these two…

Clark: Or between **_us_** , maybe?

Ralf: Nah, they already know. Now let's the _real fun_ begins.

*Bathroom door closes*

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **What if I say Whip could be a pretty tsundere with hints of yandere- sness?**_

 _ **And if I say Leona is my beloved kuudere and she and Whip together makes a fluffy yet sexy pair?**_

 _ **Anyway. Whip &Leona fanart belongs to Akapost**_

 _ **(akapost. tumblr. com)**_

 _ **Tittle comes from the song: Edwyn Collins - A Girl Like You**_

 _ **(150817)**_


End file.
